


Doomed to Play

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Series: Howlin' for You [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: "There are a lot of things you can kill with a stake through the heart, guero," Vasquez said noncommittally.Faraday barked a startled laugh."Suppose that's true," he agreed, tucking a hand into the pocket of his vest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неизбежная игра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471773) by [The_Magnificent_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7)



> YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL & I PROMISE I WILL GET TO RESPONDING TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS FIRST THING IN THE MORNING.
> 
> In the meantime, have a bit of Faraday/Vasquez supernatural silliness inspired in part by a totally haunting Cat Power jam - appropriately titled ['Werewolf'](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lH56e2OQD0Y) \- and in part by the fact that Manuel Garcia-Rulfo played a vampire in From Dusk Til Dawn.
> 
> Not edited, because I am tired and lazy, but enjoy even so!

"Might could still be holy," Faraday said thoughtfully, rocking back on his heels and grinning, a pale sliver in the long, looming shadow of the bell tower. Vasquez cut him a dark glance. "Think it'll burn you up?"

"No," he assured. "It won't."

Emmanuel's Church was a skeleton, standing stark against the inky sky. If the Lord had ever been there, He wasn't now. The burnt out husk of a building was nothing but bare bleached bone, picked clean of its entrails long before they had ever lain eyes on Rose Creek, the buzzing white hum of salvation driven away by the damned heat of man's pride.

"So how come you ain't goin' in?" Faraday pressed.

It wouldn't do to admit that, risk of burning to ash under a plume of holy fire aside, even churches lacking a divine presence were enough to make Vasquez's skin crawl. It had been years since he'd bothered trying to enter one, and having an audience - particularly one as distracting as Faraday - certainly wasn't doing anything to soothe his nerves.

Beside him, Faraday glanced up like he couldn't help himself, tilting his face toward the sky as if some great distant hand was lifting his chin, beckoning his gaze ever higher. The night above was dark and vast, pockmarked with stars, moon edging toward full. Faraday stared at it for a long moment, unusually subdued, almost hypnotized, before sighing through his nose and visibly wrestling his eyes back down to earth.

"Getting to be too much for you, guero?" Vasquez asked meanly, nodding up to the hazy orb glowing overhead in an attempt to redirect.

Faraday sneered and snapped his teeth, flashing white and sharp in the moonlight for a moment before settling back into his usual grin - infuriating for all that it was unremarkably human.

"Just get in the damn church," he growled, pushing his way past Vasquez to the wide doorway. "Don't make much of a stronghold for a heroic last stand less'n we can all cross the threshold now, does it?"

He hopped up the handful of steps and paused for a moment in the open aisle, scratching thoughtfully at his chin. Great silver swathes of moonlight cut through the exposed gaps in the church's ribs, striping his face in stark contrast to the gentle, buttery glow of the assembled candles. He turned to squint at Vasquez.

"You need me to invite you?"

Vasquez snorted and steeled himself. He stepped forward, passing hesitantly through the doorway. When nothing happened, relief rushed through him in a wave. He clapped a hand to Faraday's shoulder a little too hard to be truly companionable as he slipped around the other man to venture further into the half-gutted interior.

There were splintered beams and cracked black wood everywhere, the entirety of the place coated in a thin layer of ash. The townsfolk had lit a small army of prayer candles, and the dancing flames made all the dark shadows in the corners come alive.

"That's a myth, guero," Vasquez said smugly. Faraday glowered.

"Sorry for bein' polite," he grumbled. He watched as Vasquez took a few cautious steps, crossing his arms over his chest and kicking gently at the end of a scorched and blackened pew bench that had fallen in during the fire. "Well? How do you feel? Smitey? Deserving of holy retribution?"

"Funny," Vasquez said, narrowing his eyes and flashing an unamused snarl in Faraday's direction. Faraday just grinned, broad and lupine.

"I thought so," he agreed easily. He ambled forward, occasionally nudging random pieces of detritus with the toe of his boot.

"So," he continued casually, darting a quick glance at Vasquez before returning his attention to the mess of debris strewn across the church floor, "you can walk in the sunlight, no problem."

Vasquez tilted his hand back and forth, shrugging. "More or less."

"And you don't gotta be invited to walk into a place," Faraday continued.

"Only when I'm being polite," Vasquez agreed. Faraday snorted, sidling up to stand just in front of him, stomping absently at some small insect skittering through the shadows.

"Are _any_ of the stories true?" he asked with a devilish grin. "Thrall? Garlic? Holy water? Occasional bouts of monstrous bloodlust?" He paused for a moment, voice lower and darker when he added, "Stakes?"

"There are a lot of things you can kill with a stake through the heart, guero," Vasquez said noncommittally.

Faraday barked a startled laugh.

"Suppose that's true," he agreed, tucking a hand into the pocket of his vest.

"Not you, though," Vasquez continued, peering up into the empty cavern above, the spiny, splintered edge where the supporting beam had shattered under the buckling heat and the weight of the bell and sent it crashing to the earth below. He could feel Faraday's gaze on him.

"No," Faraday said slowly, quiet like he was unveiling some great and terrible secret. "Not me."

Vasquez looked over at him, the occasional slick shine of his eyes when the candles flickered just the right way.

"To do that," Vasquez continued slowly, raising a hand and gently pressing his forefinger against Faraday's chest high on the left side, just over where his heart sat, "I'd have to put a silver bullet _right here._ "

Faraday growled - a low, dangerous rumble in his chest that sent the bright, electric tingle of excitement crackling up Vasquez's spine. Vasquez could feel it in his fingertips, the heady drum of Faraday's pulse beating beneath the gentle roar, warm and strong and beckoning.

"Most folk don't carry silver bullets," Faraday hedged, wary and probing, with a dark, dangerous promise lying just below his words. Vasquez grinned, let his teeth show - sharp and long and vicious - as he flattened his palm against Faraday's chest. He was rewarded when the steady beat of Faraday's pulse kicked up a little faster.

"Most folk haven't lived as long as I have," he said, echoing Faraday's words and shifting forward so that there was a spare few inches of distance between them. He tilted his head, grinning sharp as he murmured, " _All_ my bullets are silver, guero."

"You threatenin' me?" Faraday snarled, mouth curling up at the corners. He slid a foot forward, leaning into Vasquez's palm. The night was pulled taut all around them, balanced on a knife-edge.

"You started it," Vasquez growled savagely.

Faraday reached up and wrapped his fingers around Vasquez's wrist. He didn't do anything to move it away or break their contact, just let his hand rest there, heavy and deliberate.

"You intend to finish it?" he asked, muted and intimate under the thick blanket of the night around them.

"That depends on you," Vasquez murmured, shifting just barely closer. He licked the edge of a needle-sharp tooth, grinning smug and mean when Faraday's gaze followed the line of his tongue, pupils gone big and dark.

Faraday tightened his fingers around Vasquez's wrist and breathed in deep, nostrils flaring, eyes flickering a gold too rich to be the fault of the candles alone.

"You make me crazy," he grumbled, husky and low and a little desperate. "Do you know what you smell like?"

Vasquez shook his head, the barest little tilt. They were stood close enough that their noses brushed, Faraday's breath coming in hot gusts, like he was taking some mysterious scent in on his tongue. Vasquez could feel it against his mouth, a taunting, teasing heat.

There was a moment of heavy, loaded stillness, like the split second after cocking the hammer back in a gunfight, and the tension snapped and ignited.

Faraday surged forward, bringing his free hand up to the collar of Vasquez's vest and reeling him in close. He brought their mouths together hard, the sharp line of his teeth catching against Vasquez's lip.

The kiss was hot and angry and slick, Faraday licking his way into Vasquez's mouth. Vasquez twisted both his hands in the fabric of Faraday's vest, tilting his head and pushing into it. He was distantly aware of Faraday's hat tumbling to the floor while the man himself groaned, loud and animalistic, in the back of his throat.

Every part of him burned - his fingers on Vasquez's arm, his tongue in Vasquez's mouth. It was like embracing a pillar of flame, and Vasquez gasped at the intensity of it. Faraday whimpered and there was the sudden, brilliant burst of sweet copper where Vasquez's teeth had dragged along his lip. Vasquez moaned and swallowed it down, sucking Faraday's lip gently into his mouth while Faraday hissed.

They broke apart, forehead to forehead, Faraday with a dark smear across his mouth, blood beading bright and red and glistening along a shallow tear in his lip. He licked at it, subconsciously, and gazed at Vasquez with hooded eyes, glimmering in the low light like they were lit from within by some burnished golden ember.

"You smell good," he breathed, and Vasquez laughed. "Really, _really_ good."

"Careful," Vasquez murmured, teasing. "I might start thinking you like me."

Faraday snarled and yanked him forward, leaning in to kiss him again, raw and bloody and beastly, like a wild thing. Vasquez grinned into it and met him blow for blow.

High above them, the moon tilted her pale face, bathing the whole of Rose Creek in her heady, ethereal glow, and casting long, sharp shadows over all to come.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS ARE THE ACTUAL BEST <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Doomed to Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449981) by [MistMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder)




End file.
